The Royal Masquerade
The Royal Masquerade is the first and thus far only book of The Royal Masquerade series. Chronologically, it is a sequel series to The Crown & The Flame and a prequel series to The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir respectively. Summary It's the night of the Royal Masquerade, but will a lowly scribe like you get to attend? Choose your House, change your fate, and pursue love in this romantic epic! Chapters Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade It's the night of the Royal Masquerade, but will a lowly scribe like you be able to attend? Chapter 2: A Noble Effort Your House is in trouble and all eyes are on you... Chapter 3: Predator and Prey You must represent your house in the social season's first event, The Grand Hunt. Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars Tonight is the Lunar Banquet, a grand feast among the stars! Will your blind date lead to marriage or heartbreak? Chapter 5: You've sabotaged Cyrus' alliance. Can you press your advantage at the joust? 'Chapter 6: ' When you board Hunter's yacht for a day at sea, will you find love upon the waves... or disaster? Gallery Sneak Peeks TRMSneakPeekCh3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information The Royal Masquerade .png|''The Royal Masquerade'' Banner Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule The Royal Masquerade IG ad.jpg|TRM on the Ad section for the Choices IG page The Royal Masquerade IG Ad 2.jpg|Second TRM Ad from Choices IG page October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (October Edition) - Release Schedule TRM Sneak Peek 1 House Aster.png|Sneak Peek #1 - House Aster TRM Sneak Peek 2 - House Everhart.png|Sneak Peek #2 - House Everhart TRM Sneak Peek 3 House Rosario.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 - House Rosario TRM Sneak Peek 4.png|Sneak Peek #4 TRM Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary TRMSneakPeek5.jpg|Sneak Peek #5 - Theodosia and Percival TRM Sneak Peek 6 Hunter Fierro.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - Hunter Fierro TRM Sneak Peek 7 Kayden Vescovi.jpg|Sneak Peel #7 - Kayden Vescovi TRM Sneak Peek 8.png|Sneak Peek #8 Miscellaneous The Royal Masquerade Official.png|Official Promo Promotional Videos Choices - The Royal Masquerade, Teaser 1 Choices - The Royal Masquerade, Teaser 2 Choices - The Royal Masquerade, Teaser 3-0 Spoilers * On July 5, 2019, PB teased in one of their blogposts that one of the upcoming books they have in store for Choices players is a historical fiction book where the players will fight for power in a Renaissance-era court. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On August 16, 2019, PB mentioned in their blogpost, "Three Years of Choices", that this book is currently being worked on along with other projects in the upcoming months.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/16/three-years-of-choices * On September 6, 2019, via Choices Insiders, the official title for the book was released.https://mailchi.mp/ebf9fc946d4a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-277833?e=365d4b19a6 ** The official description was also revealed in the following "Choose your House, alter your fate, and pursue love or alliances in The Royal Masquerade, a romantic epic set in the Cordonian Renaissance!" * On September 9, 2019, via a Choices Blog, it was revealed that this is in fact in the same universe as The Crown & The Flame and The Royal Romance series.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/9/the-royal-masquerade ** They also confirmed that we would get to know the existing characters' ancestors and descendants, and shape the story! * On September 10, 2019, PB confirmed this book is gender-locked.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1171510548996878336?s=20 * On September 23, 2019, similar to the way in which Deanest found the Nightbound book covers and Silvrowl12 found the Wishful Thinking cover, BigLenny discovered that the same happened for this book as the potential poster was already available to view. Similarly, in order to see it, go to the Choices official Instagram. Hit the three dots in the top right corner, then hit "About This Account", then select "Active Ads" on the menu that pops up. If you scroll, you'll see the ad itself. * On September 30, 2019, the first teaser was released and confirmed that it will be released in October. It was also stated that the story will take place in the 1600s.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1178834208275324928 * A second teaser trailer was released on October 3, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1179918258046029824 * On October 7, 2019, PB released a video and revealed the release date being October 18th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1181317442418565122?s=19 * On October 8, 2019, PB released the first sneak peek presenting House Aster.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1181707492755030018 * On October 9, 2019, PB released the second sneak peek presenting House Everhart.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182083460099235841 * On October 10, 2019, PB released the third sneak peek presenting House Rosario.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182436787278381056 * On October 11, 2019, released a picture of the three houses next to each other.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182772777633234944 ** They also asked players in a poll which of the three houses they would choose. House Aster won with 41%, followed by House Rosario with 38% and House Everhart with 22% (with a total of 101%, likely a rounding error).https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182772779529064448 ** The summary for Chapter One was later released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182836517997142016 * On October 14, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Theodosia from House Nevrakis and Percival from House Beaumont.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1183839758906081280 * On October 15, 2019, PB released a sneak peek with a customizable character who can either be Lord or Lady Hunter Fierro.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184225638745432064 * On October 16, 2019, PB released a sneak peek with another customizable character named Kayden Vescovi.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184607948204433408?s=19 ** They also asked players in a poll which gender they would choose for Kayden.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184607950523863041 * On October 17, 2019, users discovered that the Chapter 2 description which contained huge spoilers was changed.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/djcu7f/they_changed_the_chapter_description/ ** It was changed from "The queen is dead, and you're the top suspect! Will your new friends at court come to your aid?" to "Your House is in trouble and all eyes are on you..." * On October 17, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring the dog in a hat they had teased earlier.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184966504221011968 * On October 24, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1187507729918648321 Trivia * The loading screen contains various quotes and proverbs, most of them by La Rochefoucauld and Montaigne (at least five, respectively), followed by Epicurus and Marcus Aurelius (at least three quotes), Ovid (at least two), Shakespeare, and Machiavelli. The Cordonian proverb states that "A tree is not judged solely on one bad apple". * The character Theodosia is first referenced in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 13, if Olivia prays to her Nevrakis ancestors. Zenobia and Diavolos are also mentioned. * Queen Kendra is first referenced by Queen Charlotte in Desire & Decorum, Book 3. * This is the second series where you can pick your character's sexuality, the first being The Elementalists. * Premium scenes in Chapter 2 contain several references to The Crown & The Flame, such as Kendra being a descendant of Kenna, a book depicting the conflict with The Iron Empire (this can be seen on the Diamond Choice 19, if you choose to visit the studio with Crown Shield. The Book is called "The Ducitorian Wars"), myths of people turning into dragons, and Val being on a playing card, depicted as a "Seven of Swords". Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Royal Masquerade Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Royal Masquerade Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead